El trinar de los gorriones
by paz lovegood
Summary: El gorrión trajo el anillo. Ellos me salvarán ahora...


**Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Los Juegos del Hambre y he decidido emplearlo en la historia de Thresh :3 Espero les guste, y lo continúo pronto**

* * *

Por ese momento, la tierra dejó de girar. Los pájaros no trinaron y nadie dijo nada. Las cámaras enfocaron mi rostro mientras yo caminaba hacia el escenario enfurecido. El pringado estúpido con una sonrisa emocionada me invitaba a ponerme junto a Rue y estrecharle la mano. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo casi inhumano para no partirle la mandíbula en ese mismísimo instante. La pequeña miraba ausente hacia algún punto fijo en la lejanía ¿Qué edad tenía? ¿Doce, trece? Se veía tan frágil... Me dije a mí mismo que no sería yo quien la matase, pero por eso mismo tampoco me aliaría con ella. Porque tarde o temprano tendría que hacer eso último. Le di un empujón al sujeto que me tocó el brazo para entrar en el ayuntamiento. Me daba asco, no iba a tolerar que me tocase. Me hicieron pasar a una sala donde no había más que un sofá y una mesa de vidrio. Eso ya de por sí era raro para mí: todas las mesas que había visto eran de madera, inclusive de paja. La puerta se abrió apresurada.

-¡Abuela!-grité aliviado.

La estreché en mis brazos con cuidado, de entre las arrugas de sus mejillas distinguí un caudal de lágrimas. Ella me crió, me alimentó, me enseñó a cosechar el trigo y las vides. Siempre me mostró cómo salir adelante por mi cuenta el día que ella partiera. Tiene una enfermedad rara que solo el Capitolio puede costearse en sanar. Leu..leuce algo. No lo recuerdo con claridad. Ahora resulta que partiré antes que ella. Siento como acaricia mi espalda, de manera posesiva. Odia que me vaya a trabajar a los viñedos todo el día. No quiere dejarme ir.

-Tú...tú..-empezó con un hilo de voz-. Tienes que regresar con vida. Me lo tienes que jurar, Thresh.

-Sabes que eso no te lo puedo prometer.

Sí, suena mal. Pero es la realidad, y dar falsas esperanzas no es lo mío. Menos a ella, que me enseñó a ser franco.

-Da igual, niño. Como que soy humana tú lo vas a intentar ¿Me oyes? Te quiero ver volver de ese tren.

Es el mismo tono que usa cuando llego tarde a casa, o cuando mi hermana se porta demasiado borde con los agentes de la paz. Cuando nos regaña. Me está demandando que intente volver a casa como sea lo último que haga y yo se lo estoy negando. Soy un imbécil. Asiento débilmente con la cabeza y la sigo abrazando, luchando por que las lágrimas no se salgan de mis ojos. Cuando llegan para sacarla, le lanzo una mirada de infinito desprecio al guardia. La está forcejando demasiado fuerte...

-¡Ey!-le grito- ¿Qué no ves que es mayor, idiota? ¡Ten más cuidado!

Sin querer le propino un empujón. La rabia me domina. Me pega en la pantorrilla con la culata de su arma y caigo de rodillas. Sale con mi abuela tomada del brazo. Doy vueltas como loco, analizando las probabilidades de que me liquiden si comienzo a arruinar el lugar. Después oigo la puerta abrirse otra vez, para dar paso a la figura atlética de mi hermana Melody. Es sólo un año menor que yo y a escondidas pidió más teselas. La abuela por suerte no se enteró, pero yo sí. Hace un esfuerzo por no llorar, porque le tiembla la barbilla y tiene sus ojos marrones acuosos. No acostumbro verla así. Ella es la divertida, la que se mete en problemas, la ruda. Verla llorar hace que yo desee hacerlo. Y odio estar llorando porque Mel va a llorar también. Se acerca y dice con voz pastosa:

-Te dije que este año yo pediría las teselas...Y aún así lo hiciste, pedazo de...

La abrazo antes de que diga algo hiriente. No es así como me quiero despedir de ella, aunque tenga toda la razón. Rompe a sollozar en ese mismo instante, igual que yo. Luego me aparta y se limpia la cara. Me mira a los ojos con fiereza.

-Tú vas a volver.

No me da tiempo de responder y me estrecha de nuevo. Luego un agente la escolta a la salida con ademán agresivo, pero ella lo empuja y sale por su cuenta. Miro hacia la mesa de vidrio y noto que me ha dejado su anillo de plata. Es lo único de valor que tiene. Lo encontró colgando de un árbol hace varios años, junto a un nido de gorriones. A esas aves les gustan las cosas brillantes, es natural que se hayan quedado con el anillo. Mel nunca lo vendió, por más que traté de persuadirla. Dijo que era algo así como fruto de la naturaleza, que se lo debe a los gorriones o algo así. La llamé loca, pero se volvió su amuleto. Y me lo ha dejado a mí. Me lo coloco en el dedo anular de la mano derecha y me prometo que a partir de hoy no me lo voy a quitar.


End file.
